narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aoba Yamashiro
is one of the handful Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konoha, who is randomly seen from time to time. He is usually seen with Genma Shiranui and Raidō Namiashi. Personality Aoba has a very laid back and jovial personality most of the time, joking with others. He is also prone to panicking at times, but when the situation calls for it he is decisive, calm and collected. Appearance Aoba has dark hair and is always seen wearing sunglasses which obscure his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector worn in a similar slant style to Kakashi Hatake with the exception that it isn't used to cover his eye. Abilities and Kakazu.]] Throughout the series Aoba has demonstrated knowledge and aptitude in a wide cross area of techniques. He demonstrates a technique involving large numbers of crows that swarm and blind the enemy. The crows seem to be dispelled like shadow clones when struck and are used to disguise Raidō Namiashi's movements. While fighting Kakuzu, it was also shown that he is adept at taijutsu. In the anime, during the invasion of Konoha, he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique against the Oto and Suna shinobi. He has also shown the ability to send his chakra through a medium to be used as a paralyzing agent on his foe. Aoba was also able to delve into Kisame Hoshigaki's mind, though he admitted to not being as adept with this skill as Inoichi Yamanaka is. Part I Konoha Invasion Arc He makes his first appearance alongside other shinobi who repel the invading forces during the invasion of Konoha. Search for Tsunade Arc Aoba later appears inadvertently telling Sasuke Uchiha of Itachi Uchiha's visit to Konoha, causing Sasuke to rush from the room in search of his brother. The Jōnin clearly disapproved of this, with Might Guy frowning at him and Kurenai Yūhi calling him an idiot. After Tsunade accepts being the new Hokage, Aoba is given (along with Genma Shiranui) the task to announce the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage to the village. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Aoba appears in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai, assisting Asuma Sarutobi's team in the fight against Akatsuki. He used his abilities to hold off the Akatsuki duo, while Asuma was being carried to safety by his team, and then fought briefly with Kakuzu to prevent him from getting to Asuma until the Akatsuki pair retreated. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Aoba was later selected as one of the shinobi of Konoha that would follow Naruto to the island in Kumogakure where the jinchūriki were to be hidden. He later helps a seasick Might Guy on the way into the island where Naruto will be staying. He along with Motoi and Might Guy went to check on Naruto's progress after Guy decided to go and support Naruto during his training. After Motoi explains to them what the Falls of Truth did and that Naruto had already passed this stage of the training, Aoba jokingly suggest that Guy give the fall a try to which Guy protests. Aoba then mocks Guy saying he was afraid to know what kind of man he really is. Guy not being one to back down from a challenge, decides to give the fall a try. Aoba says he was just kidding and jokes that the "real him" probably won't even be human. Immediately after witnessing Kisame Hoshigaki attempting to escape the Falls of Truth, he and Guy mistake Kisame for one of the giant inhabitants of this island (a blowfish to be exact), after Samehada separates itself from Kisame, he realizes who he is and warns everyone. He then attempts to incapacitate Kisame with his technique, but Kisame turned his technique against him instead. After Guy defeated Kisame and he was restrained by Yamato, he attempts to divulge information from Kisame's mind. While going through his memories, he eventually comes across vital information on Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki as well as the Fourth Mizukage, the technique was stopped because of Kisame regaining his consciousness by biting his tongue. Aoba expressed shock at the fact that Kisame would go to such insane lengths just to stop them from gaining intel on Akatsuki. Kisame then goes into a rage and breaks free from his shackles. Trivia * According to the databook: ** Aoba's favorite phrase is "Just as I planned". References